Ice Ice Baby
Ice Ice Baby'' (Hielo Hielo Nena)'' es una canción presentada en el epiodio "Bad Reputation". La versión original es de Vanilla Ice, de su álbum To the Extreme 'y fue cantada por Will Schuester y New Directions. Esta es otra de las canciones en las que Will rapea. Jesse St. James le comenta a Will que "esta canción debería ser arrestada por cometer el crimen de apestar". Muchos de los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo con Jesse, a pesar de que la mayoría aún no conocía a Jessie y de hecho, lo odiaban, especialmente Finn, por haberle robado a su chica. Sin embargo, Will les dice que están equivocados y se los demuestra haciéndolos bailar y meterse en el ritmo. thumb Letra 'Will: Yo, VIP Let's kick it New Directions: Ice Ice Baby Ice Ice Baby Will (con New Directions): All right stop, collaborate and (listen) Ice is back with a brand new invention Something grabs ahold of me tightly Flow like a harpoon daily and nightly (Will it ever stop?) Yo, I don't know Turn off the lights, huh, and I'll glow To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle (Dance) bum rush the speakers that booms I'm killing your brain like a poisonous mushroom (Deadly) When I play a dope melody Anything less than the best is a felony (Love it or leave it) You better gain way You better hit bull's eye (The kid don't play) If there was a problem, (yo) I'll solve it Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it New Directions: Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Will (con New Directions): Now that the party is (jumpin') With the bass kicked in and the Vegas all (pumpin') Quick to the point, to the point no (fakin') Cooking MCs like a pound of (bacon) Burnin' 'em if you ain't quick and (nimble) I go crazy when I hear a (cymbal) And a hi hat with a souped up tempo I'm on a roll, it's time to go solo (Rollin') In my 5.0 With my ragtop down so my hair can blow The girlies on standby, waving just to say "hi" (Did you stop?) No, I just drove by Kept on pursuing to the next stop I busted a left and I'm heading to the next block That block was dead, yo, so I continue to A1A (New Directions: Beachfront Avenue) Girls were hot wearing less than bikinis Rockman lovers driving Lamborghinis (Jealous?) 'Cause I'm out gettin' mine Shay with a gauge and Vanilla with a nine (Ready) for the chumps on the wall The chumps acting ill because they're full of eight balls (New Directions: Eight balls) Gunshots ranged out like a bell I grabbed my nine, all I heard were shells (Falling) on the concrete real fast Jumped in my car, slammed on the gas Bumper to bumper the avenue's packed I'm trying to get away before the jackers jack (Police on the scene) You know what I mean They passed me up, confronted all the dope fiends If there was a problem, yo, I'll solve it Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it New Directions: Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Will (con New Directions): Take heed, 'cause I'm a lyrical (poet) Miami's on the scene just in case you didn't (know it) My town, that created all the bass sound Enough to shake and kick holes in the ground 'Cause my style's like a chemical (spill) Feasible rhymes that you can vision and (feel) Conducted and formed, this is a hell of a concept We make it hype and you want to step (with this) Shay plays on the fade, slice like a ninja Cut like a razor blade so fast Other DJs say ("Damn") If my rhyme was a drug, I'd sell it by the (gram) Keep my composure when it's time to get loose Magnetized by the mic while I kick my juice If there was a problem, (yo, I'll solve it) Check out the hook while DJ revolves it New Directions: Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Too cold, too cold Ice Ice Ice Ice Will: Yo man, let's get out of here Word to your mother Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Will Categoría:Canciones del episodio Bad Reputation Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:Canciones de The Glee Project Categoría:Glee: Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 2 Categoría:Solos